Jikken Tekina Sekkusu
by Ohisashi
Summary: " I'll certainly have to fix this." Hitsugaya muttered with a hidden smirk. And before his Gigai could have second thoughts, he was suddenly shoved roughly onto the bed. ( Hitsugaya X Gigai(Selfcest) X Ichigo ) Yoai, Two-Shot


**Title**: Jikken-Tekina Sekkusu

**Author**: Ohisashi

**Pairing**: Toushiro x Gigai!Toushiro ( Weird I know ) Implied GinHitsu

**Rating**: M-rated. No kiddos please.

**Warning**: Contains selfcest yaoi a small hint of mild rape.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo and I will not make this story for profit.

**Author's Notes**: This is my first lemon so please be gentle with me. Yes, I know this is weird seeing Hitsugaya and his Gigai... do things to each other, but I couldn't help it after I saw a photo of the two so please bear with me.

I will not accept flames, however, if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content. I accept structure criticism however.

And props to my beta, FreshBleach, for helping me with this story. You were a really big help!

Well, enjoy! ^^*

XxXxXxXxX

"I need you to send out this information to Matsumoto and the others immediately." Hitsugaya stated, giving the report to his Moderation soul.

Already knowing what to do from experience, the Gigai nodded in confirmation. He held the report in his hand and made his way to the door but turned around when he was given a warning.

Hitsugaya had came back from patrolling the area near Orhime's house where his Gigai stayed safely in case of threats. He and his team had came down from Soul Society to be on a look out for Aizen and his group. Unfortunately, he agreed to stay with Matsumoto here since Ichigo didn't have room for all the shinigami.

"And try not to run into anyone that isn't mentioned." He spoke again with a slight grimance in his voice. Another nod and he was off to do his duty while the captain went to patrol a certain area of the Karakura Town. The moderation soul knew who that certain person was. Gin Ichimaru. He tended to appear out of nowhere, and display affectionate feelings towards the boy, who rejected the actions coldly. Especially hating the fact that the man had the nerve to visit him after betraying Soul Society.

Naturally, since the Gigai shares the body with the young prodigy, he too, developed these feelings and became aware that both of them were alone. So who knows when the fox-face could strike?

Apparently now.

"Ah, there ya are." The Gigai jumped and turned around to the ex-captain smiling at him as he usually did. Gin gave an even wider smirk at the surprised look the other gave. It wasn't usual for the stoic captain to lose his cool like that but the man didnt give much thought to it since it actually did look good on the younger one. He subconciously licked his lips in which, the gigai caught with gulp.

Uh oh.

The Gigai was about to make a run for it but a large hand grabbed his arm and he suddenly found himself pushed against a wall and the man blocking him.

"Aw, tha' wasn' very nice of ya. Tryin' ta say hi but ya wanna go run off." The other didn't say anything but glare at the man before him but those green eyes widened in shock when a knee came into contact between his legs.

"Come now, ya wouldn' wan' to miss out on the fun, ne?" With his pale cheeks tainted with red, the Gigai tried to push away but was only held back tighter. Clearly seeing he was outmatched, he could only glare daggers at the man, who just simply ignored the death look.

Shit.

A tongue came into contact with his neck, causing him to give a startled yelp and immediately tried to hold in his moans. The gigai shuddered every time that wet tongue came into contact on the very sensitive part on his shoulder.

"Ngh...no..." He cried out when teeth nearly broke his skin enough to leace dangerously red, teeth marks.

"Tha' oughta show 'em who owns ya." The Gigai knew he was in big trouble, knowing that the captain wasn't going to like what happens to this body after he contains it. He ought to be castrated. He wasn't strong enough to fight against Gin due to his body created to be next to a human's.

His thoughts are cut off when a hand began to unzip the school uniform pants.

Oh most definitely castrated.

XxXxXxX

Matsumoto leaned her head against the window of the cafe she had visited for a drink. She hasn't heard from her captain after his orders to spread out and deal with the hollows. He said he would be making reports every six hours, and right now, the last report hasn't shown up yet.

I know! I'll call him!

But that idea was immediately scratched out. He had also told them, or more specifically Matsumoto, strictly not to call unless if it was an emergency. So if she called and asked if he was okay, that would give her a lecture yelled into her ears, and a hang up ( the phone likely to be thrown across the room ) loudly. This told her from her experience when she called her captain for which house he was staying at.

One minute, five minutes, ten minutes...

Twenty minutes after the deadline and still no report. She laid her flawless head up on her hand with a sigh.

Just what is going on?

And she wasn't the only one thinking this.

XxXxXxXxX

The Gigai tried with all his might to catch his breath while trying to get back up on his wobbly legs. The bastard had took him right on the wall, and even worse, their second round on the ground.

Of course it didn't feel good, he had been raped! But why he was moaning and writhing under the taller man's body was left to be unsaid.

Great, now Hitsugaya was going to wake up with a pain on his lower abdomen because of the fox-face's roughness that the Gigai guiltily enjoyed.

After managing to gather himself, he felt as though something was missing...

...

The report!

The green gems darted left and right for the paper, but unfortunately, the wind being the only reasonable culprit while he was busy with Gin.

Grieving at the unfortunate accident, he finally found the strength to stand up.

Oh he had one hell of an interesting excuse to tell.

"You what?" The two look-a-likes were in a guest room in Inoue's house, while the owner of the house is gone with Ishida.

"I was attacked, a-and then, it flew off." The Gigai sighed.

"Attacked by who?" But Hitsugaya already had the idea of who it was, and the confirming of his suspicions only seemed to piss him off even more.

"Ichimaru..."

"Hm." Hitsugaya thought before walking up to the unsuspecting moderation soul and grabbed his arm. Ignoring the sudden outburst of shock, the shinigami concentrated on the smell of sex lingering on his look alike and the love bite made by the person he loathed. To think he would be owned by that fox-face. To think that this body was torn from its innocence by the first person on his death list. No...make that second. Aizen is the whole reason why they are patrolling the human world.

He would have to fix that.

Hey, this idea would be better than constantly being reminded of submitting to that creepy man. And possibly a punishment for that report he wrote for an hour. Oh yes, some punishment indeed. But it'll have to be quick too. His subordinates were probably wondering what the hell is taking so long with the report that had yet to be rewritten. But for now, let's focus on this first.

"I'll certainly have to fix this." Hitsugaya muttered with a hidden smirk.

And before the Gigai could have second thoughts, he was suddenly shoved roughly onto the bed. The captain smirked and unattached his sword and slid off his captain's haori before crawling in between the legs of his look alike.

With both hands wrapped around his confused copy, he immediately leaned down to the hickie, he planned to change that first.

The gigai let out a small gasp when soft lips rested on the bite in a cool kiss. He gave an exceptional yelp when sharp teeth sunk into his skin to reopen the wound. Hitsugaya let the tip of his tongue graze the reddened skin and gave a cat-like lick on the slender neck. Also enjoying the poor attempt of a compressed moan.

This also could be sort of an experiment as well. What sex is like, and how people enjoy it. People like Matsumoto that is, but with a guy instead. Or more specifically, his self. Hell, maybe if this went well, he could try it again if he has free time.

The captain's hands drifted to his Gigai's uniform shirt and began to unbutton it, pulling the tie to the side for further access on the body that laid before him. His own heart began to speed up slightly as his hands progressed on the creamy white skin until those slender fingertips wrapped around the apricot colored nipples.

His lips traveled up the other's neck, jaw, and finally the lips. The two cool lips pressed together harder as their lust for each other heightened. A tongue soon darted across the Mod Soul's lips, who parted them hesitantly and gave small moan when the tongue played with his own.

"Mm! Mm...ah..." Their tongues swirled around each other, tasting the sweetness of the small appendages from both sides. Hitsugaya gave a nub a squeeze, swallowing the startled moan and grinded back against the arched body that pushed against him in wanting need

The make-out session soon became wet, and heated match as their need for each other's heated caverns grew. Hitsugaya slipped off the other's pants and underwear, bringing his lips down to a sensitive part of his neck. He then pulled away and leaned down with a smirk to suck on one of the nubs, his fingers rolling the other to harden it.

"Ngh! Ah..." The Gigai continued to moan unintentionally as he was propped on his elbows to watch his look-alike play with chest.

Hitsugaya pulled away after treating the other nipple before setting in between the artificial's body and grabbing the semi-hard member before him, the other emitting a moan when he gave a long lick on and up the base and the tip.

The gigai threw his head back with his hands unconsciously gripping the sheets hard as the captain sucked especially hard on the tip before grazing his teeth on the base and bobbing his head. Two hands pulled his uniform shirt down even more before resting it around his mid-stomach and the sleeves resting on his elbow, constricting his movements. While his tie rising and falling fast along with his chest. This sight was truly exotic for the captain, even if it is himself basically.

So this is what his subordinates thought whenever they were near him.

Hitsugaya spread the lithe thighs even more until his bobbing came to a halt on the head, and he wrapped his slender fingers around the wet length and began to massage the member while his tongue pressured and licked the slit, tasting the sweetness of the upcoming orgasm ready to explode. With a hand kneading a ball, the gigai gave a muffled yell as he came hard on Hitsugaya's face. The captain didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, he rubbed some on his index finger and gave suck, licking it clean of the bittersweet substance to make his match become hard again from the erotic sight. He tasted surprisingly good for himself, but he made a clean job of it so the sticky substance couldn't get on the sheets.

Hitsugaya sat up to take off his pants and underwear, ignoring the hem of his shirt slipping off of his smooth shoulder.

He then wasted no time in flipping their positions so he had better access to the lower part of his counter-part's body. In a sixty-nine position, Toushiro pulled the saliva-coated two fingers out of his mouth and slowly pushed in a finger in the winking entrance, hearing a gasp from the uncomfortable intruder.

Hitsugaya grabbed both thighs of the other's, and lifted his own hips for the Gigai to catch the message, who did and held his hips down with his constricted arms. The captain began to thrust his finger quickly inside the now slickened cavern, wanting the other to get used to the uncomfortable feeling faster.

The Gigai whimpered as he shyly lick the manhood before him, another finger inserted inside and now scissoring the entrance. His mouth wrapped around the head and darted his tongue between the slit and swirling around the tip, hearing the Ice Wielder give a slight intake of breath. With a little more confidence, he began to take in a bit more as a third finger made its way in. As the three fingers thrusted and stretched him, he began to deep throat the long yet slender penis, hearing a moan, and he kept the hips down from suffocating him.

Hitsugaya suddenly felt his Gigai rocking against the fingers and decided to step it up a notch. The Gigai moaned loudly against the member when his prostate was hit directly. The shinigami immediately pulled out his fingers and before his the other could protest, he slipped his tongue in as deep as it could go, loving the yelp and began thrusting his appendage in and out of the withering hole. The Mod Soul moved his hips back as he desperately tried to please the other. He licked the weeping member, tasting the pre-cum that drizzled out, waiting for a climax. Two hands sat him up on the captain's stomach and onto the bed beside him. He caught his breath while the other sat up and pulled him onto his lap.

Hitsugaya had to decide whether to take the artificial body hard or gentle, deciding whether he was able to cope with the after pain later but, he could just remain in his Soul form for now. Besides, tea would help anyways. The captain lifted the other up as he teased the entrance with the tip of his penis, dipping in and out a couple of times to hear the desperate moans of the boy.

"H-hah...ah..." Finally getting on with it, Hitsugaya practically dropped the other on his length while hearing a cry of shock and waited for him to adjust to the sudden intrusion. The Gigai tried to fix his ragged breath takes while slowly adjusting to the uncomfortable dull pain. Damn it all. This is the second time he had to go through this!

After a few minutes passed, he moved a little to see that he was able to go without the pain and heard and audible groan for the shinigami.

Hitsugaya took this as a sign to start and lifted the slender hips and pulled him down with a groan as the constricting heat surrounded him. His fingers ripped the hips harder as he drifted his hands drifted lower to move the other faster. The Gigai moaned louder with a hand holding on to the captain's shoulder. He would rise up and while he came down, Hitsugaya would thrust up impatiently to hear that yell of pleasure/pain.

Their actions soon became lustful and soon the rhythm was broken. The Mod Soul gave an exceptional yell when his prostate was hit dead-on, causing the captain to groan as the ring of muscles squeezed his aching member.

Gaining a better idea, Hitsugaya pulled the Gigai off and pushed him down on his elbows and knees before getting behind his legs. He pressed and rubbed slick penis against the entrance and pushed in one slick motion while ignoring the yell of shock.

He leaned down and sucked on the nape of the other's shoulder while never ceasing his fast thrusts. The Gigai gripped the sheets tighter as both arms wrapped around middle with a hand playing with his chest.

"Ah...ah! Ngh- mm!" He turned his head while parting his lips to allow the tongue to enter his mouth. Their saliva-coated appendages twisted around as their movements sped up. The Gigai had to pull away to yell and writhe under the other as his sweet spot was hit in every harsh thrust. The captain leaned up and began giving powerful thrusts with small groans from the squeezing and contracting muscles. He smirked when his copy's moans became higher pitched, and he knew they were going to cum soon.

He altered their positions into having the lithe Gigai lying on his upper back as his lower half was curled up and with the captain between his legs. Hitsugaya then wasted no time in plunging into the tight heat whilst hearing a pleasured cry at his sudden roughness.

With sweat slightly dampening their foreheads, the captain started out fast as he remembered to hit the other's prostate. He too, couldn't control his sounds as his end was coming near and he spread those slender legs to able himself to thrust in deeper. With a hand suddenly wrapping around his ignored member, the Gigai yelled as his wobbly elbows tried to support his shaking weight.

His breathing became ragged breaths and his moaning was shortening as he felt a pool of heat swirl in his stomach. His end was nearing.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god..." Hitsugaya sensed the nearing climax and pulled out with the head only inside before thrusting in back as deep as he could, hearing a lustful moan and a hot sticky substance squirting on his hand and some on his Gigai's chest and face due to his awkward positioning.

He thrust in a couple more times before shooting his load inside the Mod Soul's anus with a long moan. After a while, he pulled out slowly with a slight whimper at the loss of the wet heat that used to squeeze him in want.

He watched his Gigai slowly fall asleep while almost catching his breath before putting back on his uniform and leaving the room quietly.

XxXxXxXxX

"Erm, Captain is there something wrong with your gigai?" Matsumoto asked uncertainly. she came back from the cafe shortly after Hitsugaya's and his Gigai's "activity".

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

The Gigai gave a death glare at Matsumoto under the blanket while muttering something dark in the pillow.

The substitute captain gave a nervous smile as she held the report.

"Well. Hopefully whatever it is goes away because I was actually thinking we all could go to the beach sometime..." As Matsumoto went on about the supposed future trip, Hitsugaya glanced at his Gigai, who caught his stare and looked away with a slight blush, before smirking.

He ought to do that again some time.

...

Well what do you think? Any suggestions? Complaints? Praises?

Please favorite and review as I will make a next story following Hitsugaya and the Reigai.


End file.
